Dennou Shojo Siro
Dennou Shojo Siro (電脳少女シロ, lit. Computer Girl Siro but meaning Cyber-girl Siro) is a Female Japanese Virtual Youtuber who debuted on June 28, 2017. Introduction Video Siro's self introduction. Personality and History Starting the activity at the dawn of Virtual YouTuber, Siro became one of the "big four" of Virtual YouTubers (VTuber). She calls herself "neat and clean" but it is different from the original meaning, for Siro is good at playing PUBG and while playing, she sometimes says terrible comments as if she were a soldier or a combat mania. In addition, Siro is very good at speaking English, as she studied it. She is also funny in her videos. She loves to dance and talk tenderly in her videos. Beluga is her famous symbol. Her laughing voice is similar to the sound of dolphins (イルカ iruka). She is called "White dolphin" (シロイルカ Shiro Iruka) namely Beluga. Virtual YouTubers tend to have their own greeting phrases; in her case, she says "Konnichiwa. Siro desu." (Hello. I'm Siro.) Appearance Siro has several appearances. Her current one is the one which she wears a blue snow jacket with a matching blue hat. Her other appearances are similar to a goddess, while another is with a blue skirt. As of August 12, 2019, on her 2nd year birthday, Siro's model was drastically changed. Her hairstyle was changed into a short low twintails with blue ribbons and has three locks of ahoge instead of two. She also wears a cat and a flower hairclip. She now wears a blue long dress. The hem of her dress has designs that resembles her fan avatars. Invitations and Appearances * She went to E3 2018 and had "in-person" conversations using AR technology. * Since 2018, she is part of two shows broadcast by TV Asahi. Siro is the host of a bimonthly show called SAIKI-DO (サイキ道) and a regular of an educational show called Gariben Girl V (ガリベンガーＶ) along with the members of the .Live's the Idol Club. * In April 2018 she was featured on Sugita Tomokazu’s Anigera! DiDoooon! radio show. * She voices Moze, a playable character in the Japanese dub of the game Borderlands 3.Borderlands 3 Japanese version Official Website Profile : Birthday: 12 August 2017 : Height: Unknown : Weight: Unknown : Work: YouTuber : Age: 1.5 years : Appearance Age: 16 : Loves: Sweet Things, Hunt, Dance, Be honest : Charm Point: Ahoge : Past Life: Cat, Innocent Military : Dream: Become an idol and perform a concert at the Nippon Budokan Fans * Her fans are called "White team" (白組 Sirogumi), which is named after the political party led by Siro in a video; otherwise, they are called "Tofu" because the avatars developed by App land Inc. of the fans are white and square-shaped. So, she regards them as her food. Trivia * Siro was originally a character from an unreleased mobile game titled Shojo Heiki Taisen (少女兵器大戦, lit. Girl's Weapon Wars) by App land Inc. since 2015, she was also promoted by the mobile game official twitterTwitter Post. * Viewers have noticed her voice's similarity to voice actress Haruna Yuzuki. Haruna Yuzuki can speak English fluently and likes playing video games which are the same as the games Siro likes. * She competed against other VTubers at the RAGE 2018 gaming event and won, which brought her tears of happiness. External Links * 電脳少女YouTuber シロ Siro - Youtube Channel * 電脳少女シロ - Nicovideo User Page * Siro's Official Corporate profile on Appland.co.jp * @SIROyoutuber - Official Twitter Account * 電脳少女シロ - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * 電脳少女Youtuberシロ - Pixiv Encyclopedia References es:Dennou Shoujo Siro Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Debuted in 2017 Category:Voice: Female Category:Produced by Corporate Category:3D Category:Dennou Shojo Siro Category:.Live